goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Lips don’t lie
Transcript Kidz Bop Kids: (101) (101) I'm seeing lots of spots Plenty of polka dots Get those puppies! Can't catch the furry flurry Running in a blurry hurry Get those puppies! 1-0-1...Canines on the run 1-0-1...Them doggone dogs are fun! 1-0-1...Without fail, you'll wind up chasing your tail What's the harm in ruffling some feathers on a funny farm? 1-0-1...Life's just a bed of roses 1-0-1...Best friends with cold, wet noses 1-0-1...Through thick, thin, push and pull, it's 1-0-1 oh wonderful! Ten times the fun...101 Dalmatians! Ash: Ladies, gentlemen and dalmatians! Sakura: Please give a round of sound! Gordon: For our musical guest! Kerry: 9 volt and 18 volt! (Audience claps) 18-Volt Yeah, yeah Uh, I hope your lips don't lie. Yo! 1: 9-Volt You're a fighter, I'm the fire Make you fall in love in a minute You're a leaver, I believe ya Told me that you don't do commitment 9-Volt You say it's not real But you're really close Don't know how you feel But baby, I know you know how it's supposed to be 9-Volt & 18-Volt One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie I can tell your lips don't lie 2: 9-Volt You're quick (You're quick), I do it slow (So slow) But then I let you drive past the limit It's difficult, I know (I know) But I make you come fast in a minute 9-Volt Met you at 12, dance until 1 Got at least two, but we're not drunk So I know it's real And baby, I know you know how it's supposed to be 9-Volt & 18-Volt One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) I can tell your lips don't lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie I can tell your lips don't lie 3: 18-Volt I treated you like a friend so you'd feel comfortable I treated you like a 10 and now I'm a dub to you (Yeah, yeah) Told me your secrets, your secrets, show me your fine, though Wanna make your business my business, don't tell me lies, though And this was up when you found me, my heart was so cold I was up, left you down, just like a yo-yo I was around, hard to control, though Yeah, mm, I left you solo 9-Volt & 18-Volt One hit (One hit), you're mine (You're mine) I can tell your lips don't lie When you kiss it right back (Right back), oh my (Uh) I can tell your lips don't lie 9-Volt Lips don't lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (Boy, your lips don't) I can tell your lips don't lie (Boy, your lips don't lie) Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie Lie, la-la-lie, la-lie, la-lie-lie (No, no, no, they don't lie) I can tell your lips don't lie